Love Gives Me Hope
by WhyWhatShutup
Summary: One-shots/drabbles based on entries from love dot givesmehope dot com. Fourteenth chapter: "Protected." The hanyo hurt her. He would protect her, even from himself. Hiei/Kag Warnings for chap 14: domestic violence.
1. Letters

_I've decided to start a new series based on the "love gives me hope" website. Whenever I can, I'll look at the first entry I see on the website and write a oneshot for it. Heres the first:_

**Letters**

Kagome carefully folded her clothes to put them in her suitcase. Anything she knew she wouldn't wear anymore, she tossed to the side to be donated. Every time she lifted her hand, the koorime tear gem on her left hand sparkled in the light streaming in from the window. She smiled every time it caught her attention. Although he had not understood the human tradition, Hiei had known it was something special. It only made it more special for her that the ring had his tear instead of a diamond. That was much more precious to her.

Kagome reached onto the top shelf of her closet to feel for more sweaters, but her fingers hit a small chest instead. She took it down and brought it out of the closet, examining it. She didn't recognize it.

"Hiei?"

He turned to look at her.

"Do you recognize this?" She held it up.

"Hn."

Was that a slight coloring to his cheeks?

"What's in it?"

He turned away and Kagome grinned, knowing it must be good. She opened the chest and was amazed to see tons of crudely folded pieces of paper shoved in it. Some were tied together with twine. She opened one.

_You are a foolish wench. January 8 2008_

Kagome scowled.

_June 26 2010_

_Roses are Red, Violets aren't really blue_

_But I adore you, dumb miko._

She huffed and glared at him. She opened another.

_I met the stupid miko today. Tried to kill her, failed. This must be rectified. But she is attractive. August 16 2007_

_January 21, 2011_

_I'm done for. You said yes, so now you're trapped too. But I love you._

Kagome smiled. "One for every day?"

Hiei was definitely blushing now. "Yes."

Kagome got up and kissed him. "I love you too." She smacked the back of his head. "But I'm not dumb."

"_Today, I was helping my fiance pack up the things in her apartment so she could move in with me when we get married.___

I pick up this chest and asked what was in it. She told me to open it, I did, and it was every single letter I have written her ever since we were 15. We're both 24 right now. Her LGMH."


	2. Sorry

Kagome sniffled. Her face was still wet from crying herself to sleep. "Baka," she muttered.

Hiei didn't seem to understand why she was upset that he never called her "Kagome." It was always "onna" or "miko," even now that they were dating. And then he got mad at her for hugging her male friends! The fight today had escalated to the point where he had yelled, "Well if you don't like how I am, then don't deal with it!" Then he had disappeared.

Kagome started to cry again, then froze as she felt someone brush her cheek. Hiei stood beside her bed.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Kagome."

It was all he needed to say.

"_One night I had a fight with my bf and I went to sleep quite upset._

I woke up in the middle of the night, realizing that someone's in my room. It was my bf, he sneaked into my house just to say he was sorry for hurting me. His LGMH :)"


	3. Long Distance

Hiei growled to himself as he left the training fields where he had been with Mukuro's soldier's all day. It had been a year since he'd been able to feel his woman's touch and it was grating on him. However, he knew he had an obligation to help Mukuro as he said he would.

Once in his room, Hiei stripped and bathed, trying to remember how Kagome smelled, tasted and felt. It was then he felt a flash of her energy. The Jagan immediately opened, having been tuned to her energy since he had taken an interest in her more than two years ago.

_Hiei…_ Her voice echoed in his mind.

_Kagome?_

_I'm back from the Sengoku Jidai for good._

Hiei allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips. _How did you learn to contact me like this?_

_Kaede helped me learn to focus… I learned to track your energy through the courting mark…_ His miko paused a moment._ I have a surprise for you. Are you alone?_

His eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. _Yes._

An image of her appeared in his mind. She was smiling into a mirror, looking at herself. He noticed she still had some twigs in her hair from wandering through the forest in the Sengoku Jidai to get to the well. Her cheeks were flushed, as if she'd been running. She was beautiful.

_Hn. My miko._

In his mind, she began to take off her clothes. He groaned. She smirked. He sunk deeper into the water heated by his youki and prepared to enjoy himself.

"_My boyfriend & I are in a long distance relationship.  
Randomly, he will ask me to send him a picture of myself to see how I other day I told him I didn't have any make-up on & I had my hair up and my glasses on._

His response, "That's exactly how I want you too look". His adorable LGMH." 3/2/11

A.N. … Yeah. "adorable love."


	4. Golden Anniversary

She'd been with him fifty years. It may not look like it, but it had been that long. He'd made sure her life would match his in length.

"OW!" Kagome spun and glared at her mate. "Don't do that in public!"

The young couple Kagome had been admiring as they gushed over the cute seniors turned around and glared at them. Kagome glared right back. It wasn't _her_ fault her stupid mate felt the need to pinch her ass in public!

"Don't worry honey. We'll never end up like _that_ couple," the man muttered to his fiancée.

Kagome scowled.

"I know. They probably won't make it past a year."

She glowered even more.

Under his bandana, Hiei's Jagan glowed. The man reached across his fiancée and grabbed another woman's breast as the elderly couple started arguing loudly at the front of the theater.

Kagome kissed him. "I knew there was a reason I love you so much."

"_Today, my fiance and I were watching a movie when a old couple came on talking about how they still loved each other after 50 years._

I looked at him and said, "I want that when I'm older." He whispered in my ear "That will be us in 50 years."  
His confidence in our love lasting forever GMH."


	5. Popular

_A.N. this one is longer than the other chapters. It was written during my Organismic Biology Lecture, but wasn't finished until tonight, so the message at the end was posted on the love. Givesmehope. Com website around 1 pm EST on march 7__th__. Enjoy!_

The vixen giggled as she and her boyfriend watched his parents interact.

"They're so funny together. When did they meet? Did they both adopt you?"

Shippo shook his head and smiled as his mom tried to squirt Hiei with the water hose she was watering her flowers with. "Naw, Mom found me when she was fifteen. She didn't meet Hiei until she was seventeen…"

~~~That strange energy appeared again. It was starting to get on Hiei's nerves. It was irregular. Sometimes it would appear a few days apart, sometimes it would be as much as a month. He'd tried to investigate it multiple times, finally tracking it to the Sunset Shrine on the west side of town. Whenever he was able to get in the shrine grounds – for sometimes there was a barrier around it, which puzzled him – there was nothing unusual there. But he was curious, nearly as much as that damn fox was…

Hiei smirked. The barrier wasn't there this time. He had noticed that the barrier alternated with the power surges. It should be in place now, but it wasn't. Maybe he would finally get answers.

Instead, the scent of blood and demons hit his nose. He took to the trees, hiding his presence carefully.

The door to the small building he had thought was a shed opened. A silver-haired demon with dog ears perched on the top of his head stepped out. In his arms was a young woman covered in blood. Hiei noticed that she was very attractive. Long eyelashes rested against her smeared cheeks and wavy blue-black hair fell around the demon's arm. Her legs were bare from mid-thigh down, where a dark green skirt ended.

Hiei sniffed again. The blood was fresh. It was from several humans and more demons. The demon's claws also seemed to have been dipped in blood.

Hiei continued watching them with his Jagan as the demon carried her into the house. An older woman exclaimed as she saw the two and ran up stairs to start a bath. She washed off her daughter as the demon waited anxiously outside the bathroom.

He told the girl's mother that a group of demons had ambushed their group. Everyone had survived, but "Kagome" had needed to use her healing powers, which had tired her out. The demon was worried about her and couldn't tell if she was injured or not.

The mother reassured him that she was fine, just dirty and tired. She wrapped the girl in a towel and the demon carried her to bed. He told the mother that he would be back later to make sure Kagome was okay.

Hiei watched the dog leave enter the shed and felt the strange energy flare. The demon's yoki disappeared. Frowning, Hiei entered the shed. All that it contained was an old well.

He had more questions than answers now. He smirked. But Koenma had released him from his service for the moment. He had plenty of time to investigate.

Hiei followed her for weeks as she went to school, walking with her friends and that human boy that seemed to follow her like a dog. The demon had only reappeared once, argued with the girl, then disappeared again. Hiei didn't mind. It was easier to avoid her notice than his. At least, he thought so.

It was only two weeks into his vigil that she called out to him. "Demon, if you want to know something, come down here and at least walk with me. It's so weird knowing you're there and just having you follow me."

Hiei left then.

It wasn't long before he came back. The young woman was interesting. Her energy was like nothing he had sensed before. And this time, he walked with her. Her human friends seemed to instinctively know to stay away from him. When they saw him, they made their excuses and left.

Kagome told him about herself and of her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai. He listened, quietly amazed by what the young woman had accomplished in so short a life. He learned that her strange energy was pure energy, explaining why he had never seen it during his life in the Makai. Anything with that kind of power would have been devoured long before it could become a threat.

But it wasn't until the third week after he had found her that Hiei witnessed it for himself. He had run into a few demons near Kurama's home and dispatched them to keep them away from his friend's family. He was a few minutes late meeting Kagome after school. When he arrived, he could sense her in the park near her school. And there were several demons with her.

In a flash, Hiei was there, but he was not needed. In a flash of pink light, he witnessed the death of three lower-level demons.

"Hello, Hiei. You're late today. I was getting worried about you."

"Hn. Idiot."

She smiled at him. "I have to go back to the Sengoku Jidai soon. I'm going to leave tomorrow after school. They need me to help find the shards."

The walk to the shrine was mostly quiet. Hiei mulled over everything Kagome had told him about the past and the spectacle he had witnessed earlier. He left as soon as she was inside her home.

Kagome didn't pay very much attention in school the next day. She had grown attached to her little demon shadow. She didn't want to leave him behind. Her friends asked her about him, noticing she was distracted.

"He looks so mean!"

"This is a different guy, isn't it?"

"Those eyes are _red_!"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Can I walk home alone today? I think Hiei might meet me and I want to talk to him."

"Suuuuuure, Kagome. _Talk._"

The miko blushed and turned away from her friends. When they were out of sight, Hiei appeared at her side.

"How long are you going to stay?"

Kagome looked at him. He appeared unfazed. "I'm not sure. There aren't many shards left, which makes them harder to track down. If we don't have a lead in a week, I'll come back. But it would be pointless if we do get one to get halfway there then turn back."

"Hn."

They were back at the shrine. "Would you like to come in for a while, Hiei?"

He followed her inside. Kagome's things already waited by the bottom of the stairs. She took her school bag up to her room, then served herself and Hiei some tea.

The fire apparition seemed to watch her even more carefully than normal. When she stood and mentioned that she had better get going, he immediately grabbed her things for her.

They walked to the well house together. He dropped her bag into the dry well for her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when I get back." Kagome threw one leg over the lip of the well. Hiei stopped her with a hand on her chin.

"You will be my mate." Kagome blinked at him, shocked. He pressed his lips against hers, his cheeks slightly red.

Kagome also turned red.

"You will be my mate," Hiei repeated. "Come back safely."

She nodded and dropped into the well, fingers placed over warm, smiling lips.~~~

"… so Hiei-papa got stuck with me."

The two kitsune continued to watch as Shippo's adoptive parents got soaked. Finally, Hiei glanced around and stole a kiss from his mate. She smiled and leaned against him, both unaware of the "awwwwww" they had drawn from Shippo's girlfriend.

"_She was the pretty, popular girl who everyone loved  
He was the nerdy stick boy who ran cross country. He walked her home and asked for a good night kiss, after the kiss he looked at her and told her that he loved her and would one day Marry her, they weren't even dating. 7 years later they got married. My parents are still married and will always…"_


	6. Separation

Kumiko looked at her grandmother in dismay. The woman she had remembered seeing so young was… old. She was sick. She was in pain. More disturbing than anything else, she was human and she was dying.

Kagome tried to smile at her granddaughter. "Kumiko, don't worry. It'll be okay."

"But… Obaasan, you were so young before… How did you age so quickly?"

"You remember your grandfather; you remember what he was." The elderly woman smiled sadly. "When he was sent back to Makai, I stayed young for a while… but my body is suffering from being away from him. He was forced to leave… and I don't know how to bring him back."

Kumiko wiped away her tears angrily. After another quiet moment with her grandmother, she rose. "I'll be back later Obaasan. I have to go meet with someone for a while."

Kagome nodded. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere yet."

Out in the courtyard of the shrine, Kumiko took a deep breath. She had been trained as a miko and she knew what she had to do. Even if she could not save her beloved grandmother, she deserved what Kumiko might be able to give her. The young woman jogged over to the well house. She had been working on the old well for some time, knowing her grandmother's adventures through them.

Kumiko placed her hands on the edge, feeling the power dwelling in it. With a flash of pink, she sent a tiny bit more energy in and the well awoke. She immediately jumped into it.

Blue lights swirled and she touched down. Looking up, she saw strange, colorful plants above her and smiled. She knew it was Makai.

She climbed from the well and looked around, spreading her miko energy as well. Demons lurked everywhere, watching her carefully. She put up a barrier around herself and another around the well and began to walk. She knew one would attack eventually and then she could ask her questions.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're human."

She followed the sound to a young man in human guise. His black hair was slicked back and he wore jeans and a white t-shirt. Her brows furrowed. She knew she had seen him before somewhere…

"I'm looking for Hiei."

He looked shocked. "Really now? That's interesting… Why are you looking for him?"

She raised her chin proudly. "I am his granddaughter and my grandmother is dying."

The man looked shocked. "Fuck! Kagome is dying?"

Kumiko's eyes widened and she realized why she recognized him. He had been a friend over her family's before the demons were all pushed back into Makai. Her grandmother still had pictures.

The man grabbed her hand and started to run. She couldn't keep up and he sighed. Stopping, he kneeled. "Get on my back."

Kumiko blushed but obeyed and the demon world began to flash by.

They entered a part of the forest that seemed to be scorched. It surrounded the entrance of the cave. "Hey Hiei, it's Yusuke. Get your ass out here." A moment after he said that, Yusuke stepped to the side and a short, spiky-haired demon appeared. A tree behind them fell.

"What do you want?"

Yusuke pulled Kumiko around. "Your granddaughter came all this way and that's all you're gonna say?"

Hiei's eyes widened slightly. "Kumiko?" Had it really been so long that he had a grown grandchild?

"Yes Ojiisan. Obaasan needs you. She is dying."

Something nearby burst into flame. "How?"

"She is old. She says she's been away from you too long."

"Take me to her."

Yusuke and Kumiko led him back to the well. He stared down at it, then looked at his granddaughter. "Impressive."

She nodded and looked at Yusuke. "Would you… like to come too?"

The three of them jumped together and floated through the blue lights. As soon as they touched bottom, Hiei was gone.

Yusuke and Kumiko climbed out and the twenty-five year old led the way into the house.

Hiei was already kneeling at Kagome's bedside, examining her. Her eyes opened and they stared at one another.

"Hiei," she sighed happily.

He nodded and stroked her cheek gently. "You will recover," he ordered.

She laughed.

"Miko, you will recover," he ordered again. His eyes flashed toward Yusuke and Kumiko. "I love you, so you must recover."

And after a few days with him never leaving her side, her youth began to return…

Yusuke had had a little "talk" with a certain toddler in the spirit world. With a little help from a few of his demon friends and a little miko that was brave enough to go to Makai just to save her grandmother, of course. With that, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama were allowed to stay. Koenma wasn't sure if he could be brought back to life like Yusuke had been and he didn't want to risk it. Plus, he'd missed having a team to do his dirty work. Botan just wasn't demon enough to handle anything like the boys had during their youth.

Months had passed and Kagome lay with her mate in their bed. She was back to looking as though she were only in her late twenties.

She kissed Hiei. "Thank you for returning."

"I apologize for ever leaving."

The communicator rang as they ran their hands over one another. Kagome answered. "yes?"

Botan looked surprised. "Oh, um… Is Hiei there?"

"He's busy." And the miko hung up. They had lost time to make up for.

_My grandparents have been separated for 20 years._

Last year, i found out she was dying after battling her diseases for years.

He rushed to fly there with me and stayed with her night and day and kept telling her he's always loved her.

She couldn't speak but her eyes said the same. Their LGMH


	7. Two

**This update is a little late, I know. And I got this entry from the website a few days ago, but I did not have the opportunity to finish this little one-shot until now. Enjoy!**

He was staring at Sango again. Only the demon-slayer and Inuyasha didn't notice, but Inuyasha never noticed anything. Miroku definitely noticed and when he did, he would move closer to her. She would give him a wary look, but he would always behave himself at those times.

Kagome couldn't help being jealous though. They had met the red-eyed demon during their travels and after Inuyasha defeated him, Hiei had begun following them, watching them carefully. Kagome believed he was trying to learn from them, or looking for weaknesses.

But there was something about him that fascinated her. His quiet strength and arrogance, the way his red eyes smoldered. After two years, the fascination had grown into a full-blown crush. And it seemed like he only had eyes for Sango.

Kagome had to admit, the woman was beautiful. She was lean and her spirit was both tough and loving. When fighting, she slung the Hiraikotsu around with a certain amount of grace. It was like watching a dancer until the boomerang connected and blood began to fly.

Kagome sighed and Shippo shifted on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

She smiled. "Nothing to worry about Shippo. I'm fine."

It was getting close to being time for her to go home, for good. She and Inuyasha had ended their non-relationship more than a year ago. Naraku had been killed shortly after that. All that was needed was the final jewel shard and then… Kagome knew she couldn't stay. Although Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha had become like family to her, she needed to go home. She had a family waiting there too and college waiting.

But she would miss them. And she would miss the enigmatic fire demon that had joined them.

The sun was setting though and she could think about this later. "Inuyasha," she called, "let's set up camp. It'll be dark soon."

Inuyasha's ears swiveled adorably. "Feh." But he stopped and Kagome and the other's began to gather firewood and dig a small fire pit to cook over.

Hiei sat in a tree and watched them. Inuyasha had scampered off as soon as they stopped. Hiei could not smell the scent of clay and the hanyo had gone toward a stream, so the demon assumed he was going to fish. Hiei kept watch over the humans instead.

There was one in particular that interested him more than the others. She was feisty and had a strong spirit, so unlike other women that demurely obeyed whatever orders a man gave. When she fought, she did so with all her passion. And she cared. She cared deeply for their motley group. It was fascinating to him how much she loved them, yet at times, when she was deep in thought, her sadness would permeate the air so much that even the other humans could sense it.

She was the reason he had stayed with the group. He cared little for a jewel that gave false power and false promises. But she was interesting.

Inuyasha returned with several fish and Kagome couldn't help smiling. They had eaten ramen for the past few meals and everyone seemed tired of it. She thanked him and set about cleaning the fish, seasoning them afterwards with some spices from her time. She made sure to add extra spice to one, as she had realized that Hiei loved spicy food. Soon, the fish was sizzling in a skillet over the fire.

It was then that the oni decided to make his entrance.

They all leapt to their feet, scrambling for their weapons as it charged Kagome. She jumped back, into the fire. She screamed in pain as she hit the hot cast-iron skillet and the fire itself. Her ankle twisted and she fell, trying to move out of the fire.

To her surprise, it flared up in a circle around her, no longer nipping at her flesh. The oni roared as his arm was burned. The fire spread further, though the creature had taken his arm from the circle protecting Kagome. In a moment, his head was separated from his body and both were being consumed by flames.

Kagome fell to the ground as she gave into the pain in her legs. Hiei had acted quickly, so there was little damage from the fire, just a slight redness that would probably leave no mark when it was healed. But the cast iron skillet had caused much more damage.

There was an angry red welt on each of her legs, the width of the pan. Kagome couldn't help whimpering. It hurt more than she had imagined it would.

She was lifted off the ground. And let out a started cry. It was Hiei. She wrapped an arm around his neck to hold on as he took off through the forest. In moments, he had set her beside a stream and removed her shoes and socks. He gently place both of her legs into the cool water.

"Ummmm, thank you."

"Do you have anything for burns in that ridiculous bag of yours?"

"Yeah, it's a kind of blue gel in a bottle."

"Hn."

"Wait!" She said before he zipped off again. His red eyes connected with her grey ones. "Can you tell Inuyasha…" she sighed and stared into the stream sadly. "Tell him that oni had the last shard. It was in his belly."

"Hn."

Kagome kicked her feet in the water as it rushed across her skin. I t was cold, but soothed her burns slightly.

Hiei returned with her bag quickly. She dug through it and found a towel to pat her legs dry. She hissed as she touched the burns, but made sure the towel soaked up all the water. She dug through her bag again and pulled the aloe from it. She usually used it for sunburns, but it would help the burns on her legs as well, though she would need to see a doctor about them.

That thought made her pause. Soon, she would be returning home for good. Probably shortly after her friends joined her. It made her sad. Shippo, Hiei, Kirara and Inuyasha might make it to the modern age, but Miroku and Sango were only human. They would die in a few decades.

She jerked as Hiei sat beside her. "You will be leaving soon," he stated.

"Yeah. Once the jewel is completed, I think I'll be sent back to my own time."

"Hn." His eyes locked onto the others as soon as they came into view. It saddened Kagome to think she was yearning after a man she would leave shortly, one that had eyes only for the woman she considered a sister. One he never had a chance with, as Miroku had already captured her heart.

Inuyasha kneeled in front of her. "Here, wench." He thrust the jewel shard toward her. With a touch, it glowed pink.

Kagome latched onto the hanyo before he could stand, embracing him tightly. "I'll miss you."

The hanyo's ears drooped and he hugged her. "I'll miss you too."

Then it was Miroku's turn, then Shippo and Kirara and, finally, Sango. Kagome dried her eyes and turned to Hiei. Before he could step away, she pulled him into a hug.

"I think I love you, you know," she whispered in his ear. While he was still in shock, she pulled back and slipped the last shard into place. With a flash of blue and pink light, she was gone. She missed the demon's scowl.

Back in her own time, Kagome stood at the bottom of the well for a few minutes before she began to climb the ladder her family had placed in it for her. Somehow, her bag had made it back with her as well. It was difficult, but she managed to climb the ladder on injured legs, with the heavy bag. She left it in the well house and walked to her house, gripping the Shikon no Tama tightly in her hand.

"Mama, I'm home!"

Only a day had passed before she began to miss them all. Her leg had been seen by a doctor and she was told to keep it clean and prevent it from getting infected and it would be fine. Scars would be left, but no serious damage had been done.

At school they all gushed over how hard it must have been to take time to go to the country to recover from her tuberculosis only to get burned while she was there. She glared at Gramps when she got home.

By the second day home she was almost regretting finding the jewel shard. Almost.

That is, until she got home from school to see a certain koorime shrouded in black and standing at the very top of the stairs, waiting. As she ascended, Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him, afraid he was just some kind of illusion that would disappear as soon as she got too close.

She winced as the skin on the back of her leg stretched, making her burns drag her attention from Hiei. When she looked up he was gone and she felt her heart sink.

"Hn. Stupid woman."

Then the wind was rushing past her, making her hair toss wildly against his shoulder. She stared up at him, her arms flung around his neck. "Hiei?"

"Who else would it be?"

They were high up in the Goshinboku. Kagome refused to look down or look away from him, but she could feel the silent thrum of power from the old tree. "You're really here."

"Yes."

She smiled. "Why are we up in the tree though?"

"Because you are too foolish to not walk even though your legs are hurt. And I will not let you run away again."

"What?"

"Repeat what you said to me. And this time, do not attempt to disappear. I assure you, a human would not survive a fall from this height."

Kagome blushed. "I said, 'I think I love you.'"

The demon kissed her forcefully. "Stupid woman. If you'd said that earlier, I would not have had to wait for 500 years."

"But… I thought you liked Sango?"

Hiei snorted. "Hardly."

"You were always watching her though."

"She was the bigger threat. And a better fighter than any of you were. And I was not always watching her."

"Sure seemed like it."

"Woman, do you think I would allow myself to be caught watching you?"

Kagome smiled. "I guess not." She felt something odd and frowned. "Now, what in the world have you done to your forehead?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and dropped her out of the tree. He let her shriek for half a second before catching her and landing gracefully on the ground. "Do not worry about it."

Kagome panted as she recovered from her panic. "I really hate you, you know that?"

The little demon was smug. "I love you too."

"_The boy I was in love with for 2 years liked my best friend.  
Everyone knew he liked her, but barely anyone knew I loved him._

I was dying inside everyday, and had almost lost all hope in ever being able to be with him.

Then, 2 days ago, I found him sitting on the doorstep to my house.

He was practicing how to tell me that he loved me. GMH."  



	8. Loss

His beloved mate was not acting as she usually would. Her eyes were listless and occasionally filled with tears with no warning. Even without the Jagan or the bond they held through being mates, he knew her heart ached, like a piece of it had been torn out.

He knew because his heart felt the same way.

It had been nearly twenty hours since her body had miscarried their child and Hiei knew that he had never felt a pain quite as powerful as the pain he was still experiencing. Not when he was thrown off a cliff by his mother's closest friend, not when he was rejected by the bandits he saw as family. No physical pain could even come close. Even when he had nearly died, he had not felt like this.

But he knew his Kagome was in even more pain than him. And as her mate, it was his responsibility and his job to make sure she was okay.

"Don't worry about the demons," Yusuke muttered to Hiei. "Kuwabara and I will take care of them."

Hiei nodded, still looking up to the window that led to his and his mate's bedroom. "We will be okay."

"I know. But you need to take care of her right now."

Yusuke left at that and Hiei returned to Kagome's side. Her shiny black hair was pulled back from her face, but several tendrils had drifted around it, framing eyes swollen from crying herself to sleep earlier. He kissed her cheek gently, then shook her awake.

"Hiei?" she blinked at him blearily. Her hand immediately went to her abdomen as if wishing she could will their child back into it.

He sat on the bed beside her and kissed her softly. "We're going out today, love."

"I-I don't want to."

"We're going to your favorite restaurant. And then we're going to see that movie you wanted to see."

"But Hiei… I don't know…"

He kissed her again. "We are. I set some clothes out for you. I'll help you dress."

For lunch, he took her to her favorite sushi café. They sat side-by-side, with Kagome leaning on him for support, as he fed her sushi. She appreciated his care for her; he usually did not like such blatant displays of affection. Then, when she was least expecting it, he smeared a long streak of eel sauce down her nose.

For a moment, Kagome just blinked, staring cross-eyed at the end of her nose. Hiei's chuckle broke her reverie and she began to laugh as well. He had roe flicked at him, landing on his cheek. Kagome had a piece of tuna dropped down the front of her dress. Before she could retaliate, she noticed the dirty look the waitress was giving them. Instead, she stuck her tongue out at her husband.

When they were finished, he took her to the movie, as promised. The fiasco from lunch repeated itself with popcorn as the previews rolled. When the movie started though, Hiei lifted the armrest and pulled Kagome to his side. She settled in and found herself enjoying the movie and her mate's warmth.

After a while though, she could not help thinking of the little hanyo they had lost. She tried to hold back her tears, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere between them.

Hiei sensed Kagome's slight trembling. He knew she was trying not to cry. With his free hand, he tilted her chin so she was looking at him and kissed her.

"Kagome, I will always love you. Let me support you."

The dam broke and Kagome leaned her face into his chest and cried for their baby. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head every so often. When she was done, he wiped the tears off her cheeks and they continued to watch the movie, his strength helping her to be strong as well.

"_I had a miscarriage yesterday and it was our first pregnancy._

_My husband took the next day off with me._

He took me out to lunch and dinner, made me laugh a hundred times, and told me it was okay to cry while he held me.

He lost a baby, too, but his focus was on me.

His LGMH, always."

**I know Hiei may have been a bit out of character, but he had good reason to be. He obviously cares very much about his family, with the way he protects Yukina in the series. Imagine what a blow it would be for him to lose a child. But at the same time, he would not want to show weakness and would want to keep protecting the person he cared about.**


	9. Grace

**This chapter is slightly connected to Chapter 8: Loss. Sorry I've been gone for a while. Please enjoy.**

He could remember what the doctors said after Kagome's miscarriage. It had only made their tragedy that much worse.

~~~They had taken him out into the hallway, away from his mate. It made him edgy and more hostile than usual. If it had not been completely necessary, he would not have taken Kagome to the hospital at all. But when her pain had not stopped… He'd had no choice. It was a good thing he had not resisted for too long. Now they knew what had caused her suffering. And while most of her physical pain was now gone, her emotional pain had only begun.

He was suffering too.

They told him the baby was malformed and it was only for the best that he had not survived.

He.

The child would have been a boy. The fact that he was "malformed" was no comfort. He was still _Hiei's_ child. He was still the child that Hiei had been sure he'd never have the chance to have.

And then the damn doctors took him into the hallway and told him gravely that they had more bad news.

"_More?_ As if this isn't bad enough without you adding to it."

The doctors had exchanged nervous glances. They were only human, but even a human's instincts reacted to Hiei's anger. They had chosen to tell him together because there was something… off about him. Something lurking inside him that could only be described as _dangerous_. Neither wanted to be on the receiving end of his fury alone. They believed in safety in numbers.

"We believe that your wife will not be able to give birth to a living child."

The doctor that had spoken found himself up against the wall. His fellow stood back, staying out of the line of fire.

"_What did you say?_"

"Sir… please let me down."

Hiei dropped him. "Explain."

"Well… this ordeal has been very taxing on your wife's body and there has been some damage… but we also believe one of you may have a genetic defect that…"

Hiei didn't pay attention. All that mattered was that his few hopes and visions of the future with his mate and children were being destroyed by some unseen foe that he could not fight.

"Leave us. Now."

Both men scrambled away.

Hiei took a moment to rein in his feelings and keep himself from letting loose his yoki and destroying the hospital. When he felt he had himself under control, he went back into his mate's hospital room.

Kagome was awake, watching him. "What's going on?"

He had to tell her. And he did.~~~

Hiei though back on those next few months bitterly. It had been hard to pull Kagome out of her depression, to make her understand that the loss of their son was not her fault, was no one's fault. To make her understand that he did not blame her and that they could lead a happy life without children of their own. After all, he reminded her, they had Shippo, though he was grown. Who was to say they would not find another orphaned demon child? Or even human?

But looking down in his arms at the tiny child resting there, he had never expected _her_.

She was beautiful. For an infant, she had quite a bit of glossy black hair. When she opened her eyes, they sparkled like rubies. Her skin was alabaster. And though he could already tell she was going to be a willful child, her beauty had inspired Kagome.

"Miwa. Her name has to be Miwa."

Hiei let a small smile escape. "Agreed."

The doctors had been wrong. Maybe it was Kagome's healing powers, maybe it was their will or maybe it was divine intervention, but Hiei and Kagome had their child and both felt confident that she would only be one of many.

The tiny, green-haired cat yokai peering up at his baby sister affirmed that.

_2 years ago, a couple had tried 3 times to have a baby._

_The doctors said, that they would never have a child. They both mourned for the child they'd never have._

_1 year later, they gave birth to a little girl._

_Gracie, you were a miracle. We all love you._

(Miwa means "beautiful harmony, peace.)


	10. I Do

Souta was waiting outside Kagome's room, waiting for his sister and mother. It was weird for him, knowing that his sister was getting married in just a few minutes.

He still wasn't sure he liked her groom though. The man seemed cold and emotionless. There was violence trembling just beneath his skin. It made Souta nervous. He didn't want his sister to get hurt by the red-eyed demon.

'Speak of the evil…' Souta thought. The demon had appeared nearby, making his soon-to-be brother-in-law jump.

"Ummmm…" He stopped as Hiei looked at him. "I – I thought you were waiting downstairs?"

"Hn."

Souta thought that was the end of it.

"Is… Have you seen her?" The demon sounded unconfident. It made Souta stare at him in shock.

"I think she's still getting dressed."

"Hn." Hiei glanced at the door. "Is she sure?"

Souta was confused. "Is she sure about… getting dressed?"

"Is she sure… about marrying me."

It was the first time Souta had ever seen the arrogant demon so unsure of himself. It was almost unsettling. "Yeah. I mean, the wedding's all she's been talking about since she started planning it."

"Hn." The koorime turned to leave, then paused. "Thank you."

Souta watched him go down the stairs, open-mouthed. He shook his head and looked back at his sister's door, hearing his mother, his sister and Keiko muttering inside.

Half an hour later, his sister emerged. She wore a traditional wedding kimono. It was pristine, snowy white and she looked lovely. She had foregone the traditional white makeup and the hood that supposedly hid her "horns of jealousy." Her hair was decorate with little sprigs of red flowers and up in a graceful knot. Her lips matched the flowers and her eyes were lined with black eyeliner. Souta thought she looked beautiful.

Kagome was smiling and her twinkling eyes told Souta how excited she was to be marrying Hiei.

"Let's go," she said quietly.

Mama Higurashi took her arm and Souta led the way down the stairs. He held his sister's hand as she stepped into her shoes. She gripped his arm tightly as their mother took her place on her other side. When they stepped out the door, Kagome and Hiei's friends followed them to the shrine and remained outside it.

Kagome kept her eyes lowered until they had stepped in and closed the door. When she looked up, she smiled. Souta couldn't help but smile too.

Hiei stood beside the priest, Souta and Kagome's grandfather, in traditional Japanese wedding clothing. He had insisted that he would _not_ be dressing like a "silly human fool" for their wedding. It appeared as though he had changed his mind.

Kagome took her place at Hiei's side and Souta led his mother to their side of the room. Unlike Western weddings, the families faced each other rather than the couple getting married. Hiei's side only had his sister, Yukina and Kuwabara, her husband.

Souta felt a twinge of pity for the Hiei, though he wasn't sure he liked the man.

Then he looked to the couple an saw something he never thought he would.

Hiei was looking at Kagome with such a tender look on his face and Kagome was blushing and smiling. The demon took a sip of sake from the first cup, staring at the miko. They each took three sips from three cups, but neither took their eyes off the other.

Souta smiled. It was then he knew that his sister would be alright. This deadly man could kill her in a second but Souta was now sure that he would kill himself first. Nothing would ever hurt his sister again.

He resigned himself to never having a brother-in-law that would play video games with him. He supposed it was a more than even trade for his sister having a man that would never run off with an undead woman.

When they kissed at the end of the ceremony, Souta raised his gaze toward the ceiling.. 'Someday, I'll look at a woman like that and someone watching me will know that the woman I'm marrying will always be loved.'

_2 weeks ago my cousin got married._

_When I was at the wedding I cried at how obvious it was that they loved each other with all of their hearts._

_It makes me look forward to the day I find that one special girl that I can truly say I love. My cousin and his wife GMH._


	11. Fool

The little woman was bleeding profusely. He'd always thought of her as strong, indestructible. He knew what she'd gone through in the Sengoku Jidai. He never thought a weak oni would have a chance of doing her in.

It was part of the reason he had chosen her. Her strength and purity had called to him and he'd had to answer. Their opposing natures were so attractive – he with his fire and ice and yoki and her with her pure heart. His nature would not allow him to leave her.

And he'd thought that even if he was not strong enough to protect her, she would be strong enough to protect herself.

He had never thought she would dive in front of an energy attack by a demon that he could so easily kill. That she could so easily kill…

And yet she did. He had taunted the demon, expecting it to come for him and knowing that when it did, he could dodge, leaving only an afterimage. But she had thrown herself in front of him, without pause, without a thought broadcasting her intentions. She had instinctively wanted to protect him.

She didn't even know he intended to keep her as his.

Hiei cursed her foolishness and killed the demon instantly. She was not awake to see it. Her blood made his energy lash out in anger and made him snarl.

It was then that he realized that despite her power, she was only human. Her body could only withstand so much. The respect he'd given her could not protect her at all. His despair rose.

Hiei gathered her in his arms and ran as fast as he could. There was nothing he could do for her and he was at the border of the worlds. Making a split-second decision, he headed for Genkai's temple rather than Mukuro's castle.

She was dying.

Genkai was ready when he arrived, having sensed his furious strength and Kagome's waning energy from the time he crossed into Ningenkai.

"Botan is on her way," she told the man. "Bring her over here."

He set her onto the porch gently, hands attempting to cover the gaping wounds the demon had inflicted. Her eyelids fluttered and she choked.

Genkai pushed him aside and turned the girl onto her side, letting her cough up blood. "What happened?"

"I don't know." And he didn't. Why would she leap in front of him when she knew his strength? When she had felt it for herself the first time they had met? Why would she not protect herself instead?

Genkai, in her old wisdom, recognized the look in his eyes. "She fell in love with you."

Hiei said nothing, but turned his head sharply as the reaper arrived.

Botan ran over and held her hands over the miko. "I'm going to need some help. Where is Yukina?"

"Here! I'm coming."

Hiei backed away and watched as his sister and… friend attempted to save the woman that loved him. He could no longer sense her energy. Her breathing was erratic. Suddenly he knew that he would rather be the one to die than her.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes and for the first time in his life, he prayed.

'Kami save this woman. I would do anything, but save my Kagome.'

The tear that fell went unnoticed until it hit the wood with a _chink_ and rolled to Kagome's side.

The healing energy began to take. Botan and Yukina were sweating, but Kagome's wounds were closing. After an agonizing half hour, the young miko was whole.

Then the fever set in.

For an agonizing week, Kagome was delirious, shaking with cold, but burning up. Hiei couldn't help but want to warm the room for her, but when Genkai caught him at it, she scolded him and told him to send his sister in instead.

Genkai would feed her broth when she was awake and would only let Hiei watch from the doorway. At night, he would sneak in to sit with Kagome, feeling her forehead as he'd seen Genkai do, but not knowing how hot she was in comparison to other humans.

Keikio dragged Yusuke to the temple to try to help, but recoiled at Hiei snarled at the young man. Yusuke studied him and shrugged, holding up his hands to say that he was no threat.

No one wanted to be around the koorime.

But after a week, he fever broke and for the first time since almost dying, Kagome truly awoke.

To Hiei's critical eyes, she looked tired, even after sleeping most of the week. She looked pale and gaunt and… weak. It was horrible.

He stood over her as she ate a bit of rice.

"Why did you do that, woman?"

She put down the bowl and smiled at him.

"Because I love you, you fool."

He turned and left. When he returned that evening, she was already asleep.

Hiei went to her side silently, watching her calm breathing. A prick of his claw and her skin broke, letting through a tiny drop of blood. He rubbed it away and licked it from his finger. She was so human. So weak. And yet…

Red eyes met blue. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her. "You are only a weak human."

"Sometimes," she admitted.

"Hn. Then I will protect you. Do not do something as foolish as that again. It would not bode well for Reikai if my woman died and they could not bring her back."

Kagome smiled and snuggled into his embrace. "Alright. I'll try not to. No promises though."

_One day my girlfriend and I went out to the country. We encountered a rattlesnake._

_It lunged at me. Before I knew it, my girlfriend threw herself in front of me. The snake bit her leg._

_She almost died that day. When I scolded her for it, she just smiled and said that she loved me._

_Her absolute love for me Gives Me Hope._


	12. Unrequited

**Unrequited**

He was a good kisser. She could give him that.

Hojo and Kagome were on Hojo's couch. She had gone out with Eri and Yuka to a club and had a little too much to drink. She felt high and like her brain was swimming.

Kissing Hojo felt good.

He'd lowered her back onto the couch and climbed on top of her. He seemed to like the sounds coming from her as he kissed her neck. He was biting a little too, and sucking. Kagome hadn't done something like this before. It felt nice.

He ran a hand over her chest. She blinked, startled. It felt good, but…

Hojo liked her. Hojo liked her _a lot_. Kagome just didn't feel that way. He was her _friend_. Just because Eri and Yuka had shoved her at him, giggling that he should take her home didn't mean she should have gone to _his_ home.

But kissing Hojo felt good.

Her mind kept flashing back to Hiei. He hadn't shown any interest in her. He spent a lot of time around Mukuro for kami's sake!

But Kagome liked him. She liked the way his anger made her aura tingle. She liked the way he defended his friends, even though he denied liking them. She liked the way his red eyes looked in the sunlight. She liked the sense of danger she felt while around him, all the while knowing that danger was never directed toward her.

She wanted to be on that couch kissing him.

Hojo ran a hand up under her shirt. She stopped him.

"No," she whispered so quietly he couldn't hear.

He placed his hand back on top of her shirt. She pulled away.

"I – I have to go," she stuttered.

Hojo looked confused.

"Look, I know we're both… you know," she said, gesturing between them and pointedly not looking towards his pants. "But… I have to go."

"If we both are, then—"

"I know the way you feel." And she did. She knew he wanted to date her. She knew he wanted her in his bed. She also knew she couldn't do that to him. Not while she wanted Hiei so badly. "I have to go."

Kagome grabbed her purse and stumbled to his door, barefoot. She grabbed her heels in her hand and started her trek home. Hojo caught up with her and walked her home silently. She weaved a bit on the sidewalk. It was difficult to make it up the stairs.

Hojo stopped at the top. There was an awkward silence. "Goodnight," Kagome finally said.

She stumbled into her empty house, cursing as she ran into things. Maybe she'd had a little too much to drink…

The shower was warm and Kagome had a difficult time keeping herself upright. Some of it was that the water felt so nice. A good part of it was that she was drunk off her ass. After nearly falling asleep for the third time, Kagome pulled herself from the shower and went to bed.

She realized that the damp she felt on her pillow were tears. She remembered the way Hiei had put his arm around her one time and rubbed his thumb on the little piece of skin on her hip that her shirt hadn't covered. She remembered how happy she had felt.

She smiled into the pillow even as she was crying. There was a tiny bit of hope there.

"_I've been slowly falling for you since the moment I met you. Your smile and the way you seem to read my mind knocks me off my feet. You brighten the room when you walk in. The more I know you, the more I want to know. Let me be strong. This week I want to tell you all this. This LGMH and so do you."_

**AN:** Okay, so this isn't actually based on LGMH. Unfortunately, this is based on my life (sigh), but I wanted it to end on a more hopeful note and that LGMH entry was too perfect… Sorry about my extended hiatus on writing. I'm trying to rectify it!


	13. Patience

The Reikai Tantei had been split up years ago and each person had started to go on with their lives.

Kuwabara had ended up going to college and was studying biology.

Kurama had also gone to college – though a much more prestigious one – and was working on becoming a doctor.

Keiko was going to become a nurse and Yusuke was doing his best to support that while working at her family's restaurant. He'd become quite the chef.

Hiei… well no one really knew what Hiei was up to. Sometimes he helped Mukuro's men patrol the border between worlds, other times he just seemed to disappear.

Kagome, the last to join with their group, was taking time away from school to try to save up some money. She worked at a jewelry store in Tokyo.

Genkai and Yukina had mostly stayed the same, though Yukina made more ventures into society in order to be with Kuwabara.

So it was hard keeping in touch. That's why Yukina organized picnics at Genkai's temple a few times a year, trying to keep in touch with the people that had saved her and become her friends.

Yukina was walking around the temple, enjoying the spring air as she waited for her friends to arrive. Yusuke and Keiko were already there, arguing playfully with Genkai, as usual. Kuwabara had told her that he and Kurama would be a little late, as Kurama was driving and he had a calss that morning. Kagome had assured her that she would be there, but Yukina had not yet seen her. As for Hiei… well, Yukina wasn;t sure if he had received her message or not. He was hard to reach.

Yukina heard voices through the trees and hurried toward them, hoping it would be her boyfriend arriving earlier than expected. She stopped when she realized that it was Hiei and Kagome, not Kuwabara and Kurama.

"You know how I feel. I told you four years ago. Hiei, I love you." It sounded as though Kagome was crying. "You've known forever. I gave up so many chances to be with someone else because I was hoping… but that doesn't matter. Please, just tell me how you feel. Either tell me to give up or tell me you love me because I can't stand not knowing anymore! I can't stand you going to Makai and me not knowing if you and Mukuro are off kissing or if I'll see you again and you'll be the same as always. I'm tired of mixed signals."

There was a sniffling sound and a pause. Yukina peeked around a tree and saw Kagome pull herself straighter.

"Hiei, I'm going to give you up. And next time someone wants to kiss me in the backseat of his car, or take me back to his apartment, I'm going to take that chance. Because I can't stand not knowing how you feel. I'm tired of seeing you every month when you get back from Makai and hoping you'll… I don't know, sweep me off my feet. I hate not knowing if the way you act with me is flirting or you just being friendly. So just give me an answer!"

Hiei was lip-to-lip with her in a second and Yukina had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from gasping out loud. "Do you ever shut up?" Hiei demanded to know after they pulled apart.

Kagome was dumbstruck. Hiei sighed with a rare show of emotion.

"You are the only one I come see, woman." And he kissed her again.

Yukina didn't want to be a voyeur. As she was walking away, she heard Kagome say, "I'm glad I waited."

"You are far too patient. But I'm glad you are," the little fire demon admitted.

Yukina smiled because even though she was walking away, she heard them lower to the ground with a sigh and a ruffle of clothing as they started kissing yet again.

"_My best friend fell in love four years ago with her best friend who never gave her a chance. _

_She became depressed, but never gave up hope because she knew he was the one._

_Just yesterday I saw their first kiss and he told her, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but I'm glad you did."_

_Her patience GMH."_

This was too perfect a follow up to "Unrequited" to resist.


	14. Protected

Sota was scared. Kagome was bloody and crying and clutching her side like something was broken. He'd never seen her like this.

Inuyasha came through the well and for a moment, for one beautiful moment, Sota thought it would all be okay. He'd always known that Inuyasha and Kagome loved one another and Inuyasha would never hurt her. That's what he spent the last few years thinking.

But this wasn't the Inuyasha that played video games with him or hid his ears under a baseball cap to go find Kagome. This was the Inuyasha that had been willing to destroy a village to get the sacred jewel

His eyes were icy, unfeeling.

"Run!" Kagome ordered her younger brother as Inuyasha made his appearance. The hanyo attacked her again.

Sota hesitated but Kagome's pleading eyes, worrying only about his safety convinced him. He ran for the house.

Mama wasn't home. She and Gramps had gone to another town to attend the funeral of one of Gramps' old friends. Sota didn't know what to do. Call the police? Call his mother? Normally, he would turn to Inuyasha if Kagome was in danger, but now…

Sota could hear Inuyasha snarling something about the sacred jewel, about Kagome being a slut; all kinds of horrible things. And he could hear his sister's grunts of pain, her pleas for him to stop. This wasn't the normal Inuyasha.

Then he remembered the boys that Kagome had met a few months ago. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke had written their phone numbers somewhere.

Sota scrambled through the papers on the counter. It had to be somewhere. He remembered his mother picking it up… On the fridge! She'd pinned it to the fridge!

With shaking hands, he dialed the first number on the list.

"Who is this?" a brusque voice answered. Yusuke.

"Urameshi-san! This is Kagome's little brother! She's in trouble! Please, get here quickly!"

"On my way, kid."

Yusuke hung up and found Kurama's number in his phone. "Yo, get to the Sunset Shrine, ASAP. Kagome's in trouble."

"Hiei will be there momentarily. He felt yoki in the area."

"Meet you there." Yusuke shoved the cell phone in his pocket and ran out the door, telling Keiko to stay put. She'd just been bringing their popcorn out of the kitchen.

The little miko had become a good friend. He only hoped Hiei would get there in time to help her.

Hiei

He could taste the miko's blood in the air. It made his own blood boil. He was quite fond of her, with her casual acceptance of him, her bright smiles and her subtle power. He respected her. She was one of the few females he could say that of.

So the sight of the half-demon hurting her made Hiei enraged.

The tree that Inuyasha was thrown into shook, but remained standing. Hiei stood in front of Kagome with his sword drawn.

"Hanyo, you will not touch the miko again if you value your life," the koorime said casually. "I would enjoy killing you though, if you decide not to take the wiser choice."

He felt a hand on his boot. Kagome had pulled herself to her knees. "Please, don't," she whispered. Her face was already bruised.

"The hanyo must suffer for what he has done, Kagome."

"He's not in his right mind," she told her friend. "He doesn't know what he's doing."

Hiei looked back at the half-demon. His eyes were clear and gold and he was looking at Kagome in a way that Hiei recognized all too well. A predator looking at his prey. "He knows exactly what he is doing."

Kurama and Yusuke arrived then and Kurama took over the fight. Hiei gathered Kagome into his arms while Yusuke went to get her brother. Botan arrived just in time and opened a portal to Spirit World. The boys and Kagome slipped through, leaving Inuyasha at the shrine with Kurama. Kuwabara was due to arrive at any second.

The portal took them to a guest room in the Spirit World palace, rather than Koenma's office. Botan got to work patching Kagome up. "What in the world just happened?" the reaper asking, healing the cracked rib Sota had noticed earlier.

"He got mad," Kagome muttered, trying not to cry. "I told him that I couldn't stay with him when we completed the jewel and he just got mad."

"Because you were trying to break up with him?" Botan asked, incredulous.

"We weren't even really together," Kagome said. "But yes. Because I told him I had to leave him after our quest is done."

"He can finish the quest on his own," Hiei stated.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "Or you can and we can take care of him."

"He didn't mean it, he was just angry."

"Sis, he just beat the crap out of you!"

Kagome was crying again. "I know, but he's my best friend."

"No best friend would do that to you," Botan stated. "No decent man would ever do that to any woman."

"He won't do it again. I _know_ him," Kagome murmured, "He's not like that!"

"Men like that with always do it again, Kagome. You need to stay away from him."

"But I can't…" They all knew she was thinking of Naraku and the jewel.

"I will go with you and ensure that he does not touch you again," Hiei said. "And then, when your quest is complete, we will return here and he will not be near you ever again."

Hiei was as good as his word. For the first few months, Sota worried that Hiei would turn out wo be like Inuyasha or that Inuyasha would manage to get close to Kagome again. He knew that his sister would forgive the hanyo if given the chance. Sota hoped Hiei never let him have that chance.

Inuyasha was no longer the group's protector. He was only there for extra muscle when they encountered Naraku. Hiei was more powerful than the silver-haired boy and did a good job of keeping him far away from the miko that the Reikai Tantei had grown fond of.

After a year of Hiei traveling with Kagome, Naraku was defeated.

It was bitter-sweet as Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara bid their friend goodbye. They knew she would not be able to come back after wishing the jewel into non-existence. But after what Inuyasha had done… well, she would be safer in her own era.

But back in modern times, Hiei and Kagome stared at one another awkwardly under the Goshinboku.

"I guess you don't have a reason to be around me anymore," Kagome told him. She gave him a tight smile. "Thanks for protecting me. And thanks for not letting me forgive him."

"Hn. There are dangers here, too."

Kagome studied the demon. "I suppose."

"And you need to be protected from your own stupidity."

A true smile tugged at her lips. "Not stupidity; bad taste in men," she corrected.

"Yes. You need to be protected from your bad taste in men."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah. There's really only one way to do that though."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow. "What way is that?"

"A good man has to find me and keep me with him to make sure I don't go off with any bad men." She stepped closer to him.

"A good man is not a killer or a thief," Hiei stated.

"That's okay. I'll settle for a decent man. You know, one that protects his girl, rather than hurting her." She was leaning closer, her blue eyes locked with his red ones.

"Hn. You deserve better than decent."

"Maybe. But that's what I want." Kagome leaned in and finally kissed Hiei.

His protests died. He knew she was too good for him. He knew she was perfect and sweet and soft where he was flawed and coarse and hard. But he also knew that he treasured her more than anything, would do anything to keep her from ever getting so much as a bruise. And so, when she kissed him, he kissed back.

He would never let anyone – even himself – hurt her.

"_Today my boyfriend got violent with me, my little sister got scared and called my best friend._

_He drove over straight away, said nothing, but walked into the house, grabbed my sister and I and took us back to his, as I sobbed, he just held me without saying a word._

_His strength GMH."_

I wrote this because I want EVERYONE to know that it is never okay for your significant other to get violent with you. It is NEVER okay for him (or her) to trap you, control you or abuse you. There is always hope and you don't have to put up with it.


End file.
